


Hyperdimension Neptunia Rebirth 3: New Arrivals in Ultradimension.

by Blee7442



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blee7442/pseuds/Blee7442
Summary: April wakes up in the Ultradimension after getting sucked into the game world by a portal alongside her brother, Drew. Now, she has to find her younger brother and try to find a way back home. But, things aren't that simple in the Hyperdimension series as she's about to learn why. Crossposting from FF.net
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Hyperdimension Neptunia Rebirth 3: New Arrivals in Ultradimension.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April starts her normal day by playing her first Hyperdimensional Neptunia game and her brother Drew decides to watch her play it. Unfortunately, things get really strange for the both of them a little bit into the game.

**Author’s Note: Hello. So, I’ve had this idea pretty recently and I wanted to get around to working on it soon. I hope you guys will like it. This will be my first Hyperdimensional Neptunia story so, I would appreciate some criticism from you guys if needed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot anything that’s a part of Hyperdimensional Neptunia. That goes to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. I only own my OCs and any original ideas I come up for the story.**

* * *

**Prologue: Arriving in the Ultradimension.**

At a house somewhere in the real world.

The house was a two-storied house in the middle of the woods with a few windows. The living room was pretty average size room. A girl is walking down the stairs and heading to the kitchen to fix breakfast. She’s a teenager with black hair that goes to her neck with a red headband on. She has blue eyes, and she wore a blue shirt with stars on it and a black skirt that goes to her knees and she wore black tennis shoes. She went into the kitchen and made some pancakes. She placed a few on her plate and the rest on another plate.

“Drew! Breakfast is ready!” The girl yelled to someone upstairs.

“Coming Big sis!” Drew yelled back as he ran down the stairs.

Drew is a little boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a Green shirt and blue shorts up to below his knees and red shoes. He’s currently ten years old. He saw the pancakes on the plate and said “Pancakes! My Favorite! Thanks April!” as he sat on the chair next to his plate.

“Your welcome Drew.” April replied back as they ate their stacks of pancakes.

After breakfast was done, April put the plates in the dishwasher to clean the plates. Drew then came up to his sister and asked, “Can I watch you play your new game big sis?”

Drew is talking about Hyperdimensional Neptunia Rebirth: 3 that a friend asked her to give a try. April had never heard of that series and a friend told her what it was. She didn’t sound interested in it after she heard it was one of those fanservice types of games, but she finally conceited to her friend to give it a go. She did want to see if she could spot those references.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Drew.” April told her brother. “Huh? But why big sis?” He asked. “Because this game isn’t meant for people your age.” She replied to him, but he wasn’t going to stop. “Aw come on Big sis. Pretty Please!” He said over and over again. She sighed and then said “Fine. You can watch but, I want you to cover your eyes when I tell you to. You understand?” She told her brother and he nodded in response.

Soon they both went into the couch and turned on the system and started the game. The game started and she told him to cover his eyes right away and he did. She played the game a bit and told him to uncover his eyes. They play the game for a bit and it’s pretty normal and it seemed pretty fun to play. When they got to the part where Neptune talks to Rei a second time, a portal appeared on the screen and it wasn’t only Neptune that was starting to get dragged in...

“Ah! Big Sis!” Drew called in a panic as the wind was picking up from inside the building.

“Drew!” April called and grabbed his hand and tried to hold onto the table. She was hanging on for her life until she lost her grip on Drew. “DREW!” she yelled! “BIG SIS!” He yelled back as he got sucked into the portal. She tried to keep her grip on the table, but it was no use as she lost her grip.

“Ahhhhhhh!” She screamed as she got sucked in and the portal closed.

A fairy with purple wings, tan skin, and blonde hair happened to notice something while she saw what happened in front of her. She also wore black clothes.

‘Strange.... that portal got more than just her.... eh. No complaints here. This just got more exciting.’ The fairy thought to herself.

* * *

Somewhere in another dimension.

April started to open her eyes as she saw she was in a forest.

“Huh? W-Where am I?” she asked as she looked around her surroundings. The forest itself was very peaceful and beautiful from a glance.

She was distracted that she footsteps coming behind her.

“Hey. Are you okay?” She heard a voice behind her asks as she turns around to see a girl with black hair tied with two pigtails. She wore a dark grey tank top with a blue ribbon in the middle. She also wore a dark grey skirt with blue highlights on the pleats. She has detached sleeves that are open at the upper arm but are attached to a black strap and buckle. She also wore dark grey boots and blue socks that go over her knees.

April looked on the ground to see that a very small crater had appeared when she arrived.

“Y-Yeah. I’m fine.” April replied as the girl gave her hand and April accepted it and was helped up her feet.

“What happened to you?” The girl asked April.

“I.... I don’t know. One moment I was playing a video game and my little brother was watching me and the next thing I know; a portal appears out of nowhere and I ended up here.” April tells the girl.

The girl looked at her in a disbelief look on her face. “Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds right now?” Noire tells her.

“I know it’s hard to believe, but I’m telling the truth. This place isn’t familiar to me at all.” April tries to tell her.

The girl was about to say something but, another pair of footsteps interrupted that thought.

“Noire. Don’t leave me behind.” A girl with purple hair says as she shows up behind the girl now named Noire. The girl wore a light blue pajamas and some pink bunny slippers on her feet.

“Your always walk slow.” Noire tells her.

“Guilty as charged. Hehe.” The new girl says before she notices April. “Huh? Who’s this Noire?” She asks her friend.

“Just someone I found here. Though I never asked for her name.” She says to her friend.

“Sorry. My name is April.” April introduces herself to the two girls.

“It’s fine. I’m Noire and this is Plutia.” Noire says as she introduced the two girls.

“Hi. Nice to meet you April.” The girl now named Plutia says.

“Nice to meet the both of you.” April says back to Plutia.

“Um... btw... have either of you seen a little boy this tall with brown hair and wears a green shirt?” April then asks the pair.

“I don’t think so.” Plutia says in a disappointment tone.

“I haven’t either. I’ve been in a hurry trying to find something important.” Noire says to April.

She does look down with a disappointed look. “Oh. Where is he? I hope he’s okay.”

“Don’t worry. I’m sure he’ll be fine. I’ll help you look for him after I become a CPU.” Noire reassures her friend.

“Thanks Noire but... what did you mean after becoming a CPU?” April asks curiously.

“I’ll explain a bit later.” Noire tells her.

“Huh?” Plutia notices something and that causes the both of them to look at her.

“What now?” Noire asks her friend.

“Um.... There’s a person in the sky.” Plutia says to Noire and both were confused by that statement.

“Don’t be ridiculous. There’s no way anybody would fall from the sky.” Noire says.

“But um.... Noire.... at this rate.” Plutia tries to warn her friend. April decides to take a few steps back.

“MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!” Another female voice was heard, and April looks up to see something IS coming down. Noire looks up but it was too late as something landed on her.

“Ouch. That’s gotta smart.” April says as she saw the fall.

“Wowee. What a loud crash.” Plutia says.

The two looks to see a girl with lilac hair with two cross things on both sides of her hair. She also wore a white hoddie with some purple and pink on it. She also wore purple shoes and light blue and white socks that go above her knees.

“Oh. You are still... alive? Are you okay?” Plutia asks the newcomer.

“Hmm? Oh. Yeah. This fall is nothing. I’m more of a professional sky dancer.” The newcomer says to Plutia. “I’ve got a lot more experience compared to this imitator.” She says as she points at April.

‘Seriously? How does someone survive these types of falls?’ April asked in thought. ‘And it’s not like I fell on purpose in the first place...’ She says in thought.

“Whoooa, you’re really amazing...! But, umm... Noire is...” Plutia says as she tries to mention her friend.

“Oops! Sorry to freak you both out and whatever. I’m Neptune. Nice to meet you!” The newcomer who now calls herself Neptune introduces herself to the both of them.

“Huh? Oh, oh, I wanna introduce myself too... I’m Plutia. And this is April. It’s nice to meet you.” Plutia says as she introduces her and April to Neptune.

“Plutia and April huh? That sound like a name that a magical girl who love takoyaki would have.” Neptune says to Plutia.

‘What is she talking about?’ She asks herself in thought.

“What’s a takoyaki?” Plutia asks Neptune.

“Oh nevermind that. But Plutia... That has too many syllables in it so, how about I just call you Plutie.” Neptune says to Plutia.

“Oh. I wanna give a nickname too..! How about Neppy..?” Plutia asks her friend.

“Um... Sorry to interrupt this introduction girls, but um.... do you think you can move sometime soon?” April asks Neptune and then points to Noire who’s under Neptune.

“How long are you going to chat while sitting on top of me.” Noire finally says after April pointed it out.

“Holy seat cushions! Someone’s sprouting out of the earth! Are the mole people making their move!?” Neptune says as she gets off Noire.

“Really? Wow Noire. You didn’t tell me you were a mole person.” Plutia says to her friend.

“That’s because I’m not! At least someone remembered that I was still there. Did you forget I was here?” Noire said at her friend.

“Sorrrry. I was having sooo much fun with Neppy that I forgot.” Plutia apologized for her friend.

“As for you.” Noire says as she points at Neptune. “Falling out of the sky. Really? It’s absurd that you fell on me like that” She said in an angry tone.

“Yeah. I’m sorry, but it’s not like I fell because I wanted to. It was just one of those unstoppable plot-advancing inevitabilities or whatever.” She said in an apologetic tone. “Oh, wait. It’s just Noire. I take back my apology, then.” She says afterwards.

“Wait. You know this girl Noire?” April asks as she looks at her.

“Of course I don’t know this weirdo!” She yells.

“Huh? Really? You don’t know who I am?” Neptune says in a confused tone. “Oh. Maybe I fell on your brain. Did I transfer my penchant for memory loss to you?” She asks Noire.

“The only one with brain damage is YOU!” She says back at Neptune.

“Aww, I’m soooo jealous... You two are such close friends.” Plutia says in a sad tone.

“How did you reach that conclusion?” April asks her. “This is getting really confusing.”

“I know let’s visit those medicine people. The folks in white coats and check you out and fix you up.” Neptune says to Noire.

“Uhhh... You’re the one who needs to see a doctor! What is UP with this girl!?” She says back. “Whatever, I give up. We’re going home Plutia.” Noire gives up and starts to leave.

“Okey-dokey.... What about the thing you had to do?” She asks as she tries to catch up to Noire.

“It doesn’t need to be done today. And besides... We need to find a place to let the two of them rest and recover.” She tells her.

Wait for me!” Neptune says as she catches up.

April looks up into the sky. ‘Drew... Where are you?’ she asks in thought and then she runs after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the dimension.

Drew starts to open his eyes and sees trees around him, but something looks off.

“Huh? Why are the leaves going up?” He asks himself. He looks around and then he notices something else once he looks up to see the ground above him instead of the sky. He looks down to see that his foot is caught in a couple of limbs. He tries to shake it loose to get it off, but he had no luck on that. He looks up to see some blue blob-like creatures above him, but they were looking away from him. They charge towards a figure and he sees that the figure took the blobs out pretty easily. He heard the figure say something and the figure was about to leave the area.

“Hey! Miss! Wait!” Drew calls out to get the figure’s attention.

“Hmm? Who said that?” The Figure asked she looked around the area. “Show yourself!”

“I’m up here! Can you help get me down? My foot’s stuck!” He yells as the figure finally looked at his direction. He heard the figure say something and then he had to cover his eyes as a bright light appeared and then he uncovered his eyes as the figure emerged from the light to come get him down.

* * *

**Author’s note: Phew. This was longer than I was planning on doing, but I hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you guys think about the story so far. Now, that last bit with Drew was shown to at least give you guys a hint as to where he is and who’s the figure that saved him. You’ll have to wait a bit to find out to see if your right or wrong.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first story on this site. Let me know what you guys think of it. I hope you guys will like it.


End file.
